LPS Vore
by ZussellShipper
Summary: Request for Supernova2015. Sugar Sprinkles has been having dreams lately about vore and then one day while she is walking through the park she stumbles into a wolf that knows the answers to her problems. An Lps Vore Fanfic. If you do not like anything like that please do not read!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day in downtown city, all was calm and quiet, well except from a sprinkle covered cat. "Why do I keep having those dreams?" Sugar Sprinkles questioned herself. She felt like it made her feel strange and weird but she also wondered why she liked having those dreams. "I wonder what it would actually be like to be swallowed alive" S S thought to herself. Sugar sprinkles figured a day at the park would be nice and would take her mind off those dreams. She went next door to LPS because she wanted to have some company on her travels. "Hey pets! Do any of you wanna come to the park with me?" Sugar asked "Sorry Sugar sprinkles, we would love to come with you but... today is the day Sunil gets back from his trip to India" Penny sadly said. Sunil had been staying in India for a while because he was visiting family. "Oh...Well... that's ok...I'll just go...on my own" Sugar sprinkles hinted, but no response. She continued on her journey without any friends to keep her company. She soon reached the park, all alone. "This probably would have been more fun if my friends came with me" Sugar sprinkles moaned as she didn't look where she was going. She then bumped into another pet, a wolf to be specific "Hey watch where you are going!" The wolf shouted as he realised it was nothing but a cute sprinkle covered cat. "Sorry I'm just really distracted, my friends haven't really been liking me lately... Oh by the way I'm Sugar sprinkles" Sugar sprinkles happily said as she grabbed his paw and shook it extra hard "I'm Wolfy and... It sounds like you really need a break from your life" Wolfy exclaimed "Well that's not all! I've been having these really weird dreams lately, I don't know why I would even think about being swallowed alive but..." Sugar was cut off "Your into vore?" Wolfy exclaimed once again "I think I might know how to sort that out. The only way to sort it out is to well... experience it!" Wolfe hinted with a smile "What are you saying?" Sugar asked "How do I say this without sounding like a creep..." Wolfe sighed "Do you want me to eat you?"

 _Not sure if you wanted this in one chapter or two but I didn't have time to add more and I know you were looking forward to this so chapter two will come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I want you to eat me?" Sugar Sprinkles blushed a little "Well, I don't know" Sugar spun her head round in circles "Well... ok but only if you promise to let me out after a while" Sugar said with attitude "Ok I swear on my life that I will let you go" Wolfe smiled as he led Sugar to a nearby bush "So what do we do now" Sugar asked "I suppose I eat you" Wolfy laughed as Sugar moves closer "So heads or tails?" Wolfe questioned "Hhmm... Heads!" Sugar Sprinkles excitedly said. Wolfy picked the sprinkle cat up by her back paws and moved her closer to his mouth. Her head slowly went inside his mouth as he gagged a little. He eventually got her head down and moved on to her arms. Her arms slowly slid down the wolfs throat, making him choke a little. Her body struggled to get down him throat because it was bigger than the other parts but it eventually got down. Eventually all that was left was the tail so he slurped it down like a noodle. Wolfy lay there, full as there was a sleeping Sugar Sprinkles inside him. After an hour Wolfy started to move around the park while Sugar Sprinkles was sleeping, waiting to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfy walked through the park with a snoozing Sugar Sprinkles inside him. He wasn't used to this but he had to admit, it felt good. Wolfy knew it was time to let the cat out "You know, I guess a few more hours couldn't hurt" Wolfy sighed as he felt his insides burn, as if someone had scratched him "I guess it is time to let her out" Wolfy sighed as he stood up and got ready to gag her out. Wolfy felt himself feel sick as he regurgitated the cat out. After a while Sugar Sprinkles lay on the floor, covered in goo and saliva. She stood up carefully " Well I personally enjoyed that!" Sugar smiled " Me too! We should do that again sometime" Wolfy laughed as Sugar ran away "It was nice meeting you!" Sugars voice echoed as she ran down the street. A smile grew across Wolfys face as he started speaking to himself "What a weird way to meet new pets"


End file.
